Hone Hone no Mi
The Hone Hone no Mi (hone being the Japanese word for bone) is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to control the density of their and other people's bones, as well as being able to remove them. Appearance It resembles a blue pear with swirls on it. Strengths The foremost strength of the fruit is the ability to control the density of any type of bone marrow, provided the user is in physical contact with the body part it belongs to (or the bone itself). Then, the density of it can be lightened for faster travel, or hardened for stronger defense. Another crucial strength of the fruit is the ability to remove any bone from either the user's or an opponent's body, without causing physical pain. The removed bone can then be used as a weapon or tool, but the body part the bone belonged to will be paralyzed until the bone is returned to where it belongs. The user also cannot be killed by having their bones snapped, as they can easily rearrange them back into place. Weaknesses Though the fruit allows protection from death by snapped bones, it will not work if the bone has been completely shattered, thus rendering it impossible to rearrange it back to how it was. Also, there are three bones that cannot be removed without causing instant death to a person; the skull, the shoulder girdle and the pelvis. Usage Here is a list of moves used with the Hone Hone no Mi: *'Evasive Surgery:' Zugai takes hold of any bodypart of the human body, and removes a certain kind of bone, fully depending on where he is gripping. *'Irakei:' (Spine Whip) Removing a spinal cord from either his own or someone else's body, Zugai utilizes the bone as a whip. This was first used against Kishikiyoi. *'Momogachan:' (Femur Slam) Removing a femur from either his own or someone else's body, Zugai leaps into the air, and slams the bone into the opposition. This was first used against Kishikiyoi. *'Dokurokanpan:' (Skull Cracker) Hardening his skull, Zugai slams it into his enemy. This was first used against Cameron Leon. *'Hagasukaijo:' (Skin Removal) Limping his own skin, Zugai can detach his bones from his skin without having to actually remove the bone from his body. This was first used during his battle during Cameron Leon, Sam and Danny Jointure. **'Yonbyo Shibuso Honeono:' (Quadruple-Armed Bone Axe) A fighting style used with Hagasukaijo, by limping the skin of both his arms whilst holding Honehakaisha, he can fight physically with his skeletal hands whilst the limp arms still carry the labrys, which he uses to swing it wildly about. This was first used against Cameron Leon and Sam. **'Half-A-Golem:' Another fighting stance using Hagasukaijo, the entire upper half of Zugai's skeleton emerges from his body, his skull actually possessing the hair of the body, along with a pair of red-glowing eyes in the eye sockets. The strength of this form is that Zugai doesn't risk permanent damage to his body, and his speed can attain greater levels than if the skeleton was inside the body. This was first used against Morte del Astuto. *'Farankutsume:' (Phalanx Claws) Retracting his index, middle and ring fingers, Zugai can have those fingers emerge from between his knuckles, using them as claws. This was first used against Morte del Astuto. * Second Tool: Grows another penis. First Used against nami to split her ass and pussy at the same time * '''Larch: '''Allows the user to summon a whole forest of bones from the ground, it uses up all the energy of the use. It was first used agains Morte del Astuto. Trivia * While Evasive Surgery isn't named in Piracy, other stories Zugai has appeared in, such as Pirates, have taken this as the term for this move. * While not intentional, the Hone Hone no Mi is a vague reference to the abilities of Kimimaro from Naruto. * Farankutsume is an quite obvious homage to Wolverine from X-Men, who can utilize his skeleton in such a manner. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia Category:YolkaEd